Our Love
by urfavkidd
Summary: She's no fixer. He's not the POTUS. Just a normal couple trying to come back together after life challenges for the sake of their young son. Read it, you'll love it. My summary doesn't do the story justice.
1. Chapter 1

The couple sat quietly in the waiting area, nothing new, just another long night in the hospital due to their six year old baby's boy health condition. At the age of four, Carter Thomas Grant was diagnosed with Crohn's Disease, the news was devastating to the family. No parent wants to hear that about their child. Ever.

"I'll be right back. If the doctor comes out before I get back, call me." Olivia said to Carter's father, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, or better known as "Fitz". Fitz nodded his head with a tight lip smile and she patted his broad muscular shoulder as she stood up from her seat

"Look at me. He's going to be fine, Fitz. He's a strong little boy, just how we've raised him to be. We've been here before and it really is getting better. Don't worry too much while I'm gone, mister."

Fitz nodded his head again without saying a word and Olivia sighed as she made her way down to the cafeteria.

Tea. What she needed was a hot cup of tea, it would do wonders for her nerves.

While standing alone in the cafeteria she held the warm cup of tea in both hands as she blew into the cup watching the steam flow, then she sniffled and tilted her head back, blinking her big, beautiful brown eyes rapidly trying to rid the tears before they fell. "Crying will solve nothing, Olivia. It never has and it never will." She reminded herself again and again. Above all else, she had to be strong for Carter.

After getting her "tea fix" Olivia decided to make Fitz a hot cup of coffee, still remembering exactly how he likes it.

She made her way back into the waiting area and over to Fitz handing him his cup of coffee "Just how you like your women." She said jokingly as she handed the cup over to him, the corners of his mouth turned up into a beautiful smile. A smile that still had the effect to flutter her heart, "Mm, strong and black?" Fitz asked with a playful smirk on his face as he eyed Olivia up and down hungrily which made Olivia genuinely laugh, something she hasn't done since the moment they've arrived, "Of course, Fitzgerald." She spat in a playful manner.

"Thanks, Liv. You always know what I need." He said back as she took the seat next to him then she brushed her shoulder into his, "No problem, sweetie."

For an outsider looking in you would think these two were madly in love; which they are, but— it's so very complicated. Fitz and Olivia's relationship has been through many stages; friends, best friends, dating, marriage and now— separated.

They both have that gut feeling that separating was the worst thing they've ever decided to do, but neither of them wants to be the first to speak up and admit that they are miserable without one another, besides, in the end, they both knew it needed to be done before their strong love for each other turned into hatred and resentment and that's something they did not want to happen.

Carter was only four years old when the couple made the mutual decision to part ways and to make matters worse, it was around the time that they had found out about the little boy's illness.

But throughout their trials and tribulations, they have never stopped loving each other.

Fitz's and Olivia's love story is sorta like some fairytale, one you read about in books. They met in middle school, went to the same high school and only separated to go to college.

Olivia Pope wasn't the most popular girl just because she was beautiful, she was the most popular because she got along with literally everyone. Although people will argue saying Liv was certainly the most beautiful; her personality is what really drawn people to her. She was fun, athletic, smart, fashionable and she could and certainly would tear down any wannabe bully in anyone's defense. That's why she made a fantastic lawyer.

Fitz met Olivia in the eighth grade and the rest is history. The two of them clicked instantly, like they had known each other for years. Everyone knew that those two would end up being a married successful couple with at least five kids and everyone rooted for them— except for Jake Ballard.

Jake and Olivia were extremely close friends before Fitz moved into town. Those two were like two peas in a pod, but Liv and Fitz, their chemistry was unmatchable. It's like they were made for each other and for that reason alone, Jake hated Fitz guts. He was always trying to compete with him for Liv's "love" and attention, but Fitz and even Jake himself knew that Olivia would always choose Fitz.

—

"How are you, buddy?" Fitz asked as he and Olivia sat on Carter's hospital bed

Carter sat up in bed and looked between his parents. "I'm ok, dad.. My tummy hurts a bit but it's getting better! I've been eating my veggies and they're helping me and making me strong like T'Challa from Black Panther, just like mommy said they would! She's soooo smart and soooo pretty." He exclaimed

Fitz agreed with his son as he chuckled then he and Carter gave each other a high-five which had Olivia blushing and shaking her head at her boys, she playfully rolled her eyes at the two of them

"Hey! You both have already captured my heart completely, there's no need for all that."

"Come on, Livy. Don't be coy, you know you're a bad mama jama." Fitz added as he winked Liv's way making her blush even more

Before Liv was able to give a slick comment to Fitz about him shamelessly flirting with her in front of their son Carter winced as he held his abdomen, immediately drawing his parents attention "Gotcha!" The little devious boy shouted out and laughed as he fell back onto the bed making his thick brown curls fall from the loose man bun it was in and his ocean blue eyes water from laughing so hard

"Carter, that isn't funny!" Olivia statement while also trying extremely hard to not laugh along with her little boy, "Carter, I agree with your mom. That wasn't funny." Fitz said in a more serious tone as he shook his head, he, of course was the worrywart.

"Sorry but mommy was stealing alllll the attention, I had to get back on me." Carter explained as he shrugged his shoulders, Olivia and Fitz locked eyes then started to laugh in unison "What are we going to do with your son, Fitzgerald?" Olivia asked while snuggling into Carter.

"Oh now he's just MY son?" Fitz questioned after his laughing died down a bit and Olivia nodded "Well, only when he behaves like that."

Both Fitz and Olivia knew they had a handsome boy on their hands and they made sure their son knew he was beautiful too. Self confidence— not arrogance. It's so important to distinguish the two and that was one of their many key parenting lessons. Especially since he was a mixed race child and for that reason alone, they wanted him to be confident with who he was because they know there will be days when he will be considered "_too white for the blacks and too black for the whites_." So, if he was ever to be rejected from either side, they wanted him to already know that he wasn't the problem and he was **not** the one that needed to change.

Carter's eyes are identical to his father's but he has a smooth as a baby's bottom, caramel skin complexion just like his mama and those curls— which he inherited from both parents— thick, brown and beautiful! He really is the perfect mixture of his parents. And to top it off, he has Olivia's cute nose and his daddy's ears and that charming 'Grant smile'.

Not only is his resemblance to both of his parents uncanny, but Carter really is his mommy's and daddy's entire world. As Fitz and Olivia often say, life would be rather boring without their Carteroni.

—

"Grandma Emma!" Carter shouted as he dashed into the house and into his grandmother's awaiting arms

"Carteroni! Is that you? How are you, pumpkin? Feeling better I hope?" Emma asked as she tightly hugged her one and only grandchild. Carter nodded his head yet he barely paid attention to what was being asked "Is that cookies I smell, grandma?"

Emma tossed her head back and laughed heartily as she patted the little boy on his tush and nodded "Sure is, homemade chocolate chip cookies just for Carter Gra-." Before she could even finish her sentence Carter was headed for the kitchen

"Wash your hands first, Carter! And your limit is two!" Liv shouted and the three adults laughed after hearing Carter's protest, "Aw man, really mom? Just two?"

"How are you, Livy? You're looking good." Emma asked as she embraced her daughter-in-law then her son as they all made their way into the sitting area.

"I'm good. We had a scare the other night with Carter which I'm sure Fitz has already shared with you, but everything is looking really good for him. We've been eating a lot healthier, working out together as a family. The doctors says things are happening to Carter that they've never witnessed before, but we however know why things are changing in such a supernatural way, so we are of course, are giving God all of the glory."

"Yeah, mom. We're praying day in and day out, and taking things day by day. If you just looked at Cater you'd never even guess that he's dealing with things that he is. It's a miracle." Fitz added as he took Olivia's hand into his and they smile at one another before giving their attention back to Emma

"Amen! I am so glad to hear that." Emma was a religious woman so it warmed her heart greatly when she heard Fitz and Olivia speak so highly on religious grounds.

Emma was at church every Sunday and choir practice on every Thursday. She became the pianist for the church when she and her two kiddos moved out to Vermont, so of course, that meant Fitz and his younger sister Elizabeth was right there with their mother up until they were able to decide rather they wanted to attend service or not. And still to this day, occasionally, Fitz, Liv and Carter will make an appearance at their home church.

Fitz and his sister Elizabeth were basically raised by their mother, their father, "Big Jerry" was verbally abusive and drunk off his ass most of the time, so if it wasn't for his mother, Fitz wouldn't be the amazing, kind, loving man that he is today. He owed his mother everything.

Olivia almost shared the same story. However, she is the only child and no daddy issues. Her mother, Maya Pope is a church goer as well, but Olivia never had the chance to meet her father. Elijah Pope died in the service before Livy was even born. It was rough trying to raise Olivia on her own, but with the help of God and her own mother, Maya did an excellent job. And when Emma and Maya met all those years ago, that made things even easier— for both of the single, hard working mothers.

Emma sat back and watched her son and Olivia cuddled into each other and it was beautiful yet heartbreaking to see. These two are still madly in love, but for one reason or another they cannot- well, they won't be together and after two years of them being separated only by houses, Emma wants to know why.

X

Whew! Hello, FF world/ Olitz family! I am new to this writing thing, so please be patient and bear with me as I take you on this Olitz ride! It'll be fun, I promise! Or not? Gladiators don't make promises.

Anyway, I have been an Olitz fan for quite some time now and you'll probably notice some Terry content in the story, they are f'n goals and I'm obsessed w/ them!

\- Leave comments! Ps. Negativity won't stop me, I've seen it happen but my skin is tough and keyboard gangsters won't stop me from doing something I want to do! Lol. xoxoxo

There will be love.

There will be drama.

There will be laughter.

There will be heartache.

There will be teachable moments.

But in the end, all roads lead to Olitz!

Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, but I wish I did because I need Shonda's money**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the love on the previous chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one just as much!

– xo

—

Every two weeks Fitz would take Olivia out for dinner and although they're separated, that fact remains the same. Except for the extra company that joined them tonight, they of course couldn't say no to their favorite little guy when he asked to join. It was a tradition that they've followed through since they first started dating after college. Regardless of how hectic things became, they vowed to always take time off and just be with each other. Oddly, that was requested by Olivia and Fitz, he would never pass up the opportunity to spend time with his Livy, so it wasn't a surprise to her when Fitz asked if they could continue their "date nights" even while being separated.

As the trio dined at their favorite restaurant chopping down on their favorite meals, in their favorite booth, cackling and having a grand time an older couple who were probably in their late sixties and early seventies approached them with beautiful, mesmerizing smiles on their faces

"Excuse us? We're so sorry to interrupt but my husband and I couldn't help but notice your beautiful family as we sat at our table. Your son's laugh is so contagious. I'm Kerry by the way and this is my husband Anthony Goldwyn." The older woman said as she waved to Carter.

"Thank you so much for the compliment and it's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Goldwyn. I'm Olivia, this is my husband Fitz and our son Carter." Olivia responded politely as Fitz and Carter acknowledge the couple with smiles and "hellos/heys". For some very odd, unexplainable reason Olivia felt an immediate connection with the older woman, almost like she had known her for years rather than two minutes.

"We were just heading out and we don't want to keep you, but my wife and I just had to say something. You three reminded us so much of our family. Our children are all grown up and have moved on with their lives, maybe we're just missing our bunch and that's why we had to bother you all." Anthony added as he chuckled.

"Oh, it's no bother at all, Mr. Goldwyn. May I ask how long have you two been married?" Olivia questioned as she eyed the exquisite rock on Kerry's finger. She couldn't help herself, it was just something captivating about this couple that reminded her of herself and Fitz. She wanted to know more about them.

The couple bantered with each other on who should tell the story then Kerry gave Tony a playfully "you do as I say or you'll be sorry later" look and he began to speak fondly about their relationship.

"Well, I married this sweet thang when I was just twenty-five years old. She was the only woman for me-" Anthony started but Kerry interrupted him almost immediately causing Olivia and Fitz to snort quietly

"Uh, that is not how I remember it, Tony! Now, what really happened is he asked me to wait for him because he was going off to the war so I did, I waited. And when he came home, I just knew we were gonna marry but who did he want after making me wait all that time? He wanted Jane Musky!" Kerry spoke very disapprovingly as she eyed Anthony and playfully rolled her eyes at him

"Ker, let bygones be bygones. Please.." Anthony pleaded, Kerry shook her head, "No, I'm gonna spill it. He married that old hussy and in two years time, she run off!"

"So did you continue to wait for him?" Olivia asked with a smile, she was so intrigued by their story, "No ma'am, I did not! I married Nnamdi Asomugha." Kerry said proudly while ignoring her husband's grunts and groans, Fitz chuckled at the older fella. He had a great sense of humor and Fitz could tell that he loved teasing his wife.

"He was the weirdest man I ever met! Never spoke a word in public. He was three times her age, too!" Anthony said disgustingly, "Stop it!" Kerry hissed as she swatted Anthony's chest, Olivia and Fitz were in a fit of laughter watching this amazing couple

"Tony's marriage ended when Jane ran off with the milkman. Literally! The milkman! Leaving him with two children to raise on his own. One day, I went to the market, and I saw him there, wrestling with his daughters. I laughed so hard and he got so mad at me!" Kerry said as she laughed at the memory which had every one else giggling as well, Tony just shook his head and smiled at his beautiful wife.

"She was rude! Very rude! There I am, trying to get these children in the car and she's just over there laughing!"

"You know what I did do? I strutted right over to him and I put my hand on my hip and I said to him, "I guess the grass wasn't so green after all!" She sassed, causing Olivia to chuckle as she bumped her shoulder into Fitz then Anthony added, "I swore that I would never speak to her again. But of course, I did."

"The very next winter, Nnamdi got sick and by the time summer came, he could barely move. Months later I buried him, then we had to leave the farm because we didn't own it. One Sunday I went to church, and I prayed for a miracle, a place for me and my two young children to stay and a few minutes later I looked up and I saw an angel! It was the finest, most handsome man I ever saw."

By this time, Kerry and Tony were facing each other, wrapped up in each other's love while Fitz, Liv and even little Cater watched, admiring this moment.

"It was him. All he said was, "Hello, Kerry." It was the kindest, sweetest sound that I had ever heard. And I knew then at that very moment that I wanted to marry him." Kerry ended with a shaky voice as happy tears slid down her cheeks, Anthony smiled down at her since he was so much taller then he wrapped his strong arms around her petite body, hugging her tightly.

"Olivia, I know you've heard the saying "Don't go to bed angry" but girlfriend, I am here to tell you that you can! When you go to bed at night, it doesn't matter how angry or sad you are, you don't have to say anything at all but you always, always have to touch toes! Touching toes is just a little reminder that I'm here and I still love you no matter what."

"She does the toe touching but I'm touching somewhere else." Tony winked, making Fitz and Olivia laugh and their mouths formed into O's, Kerry blushed and hid her face in Tony's chest as everyone laughed at her newfound shyness._ These two are so adorable_, Olivia thought to herself as she smiled at the couple standing before her family. She wanted this type of love for her himself and Fitz.

"She's my sweet, beautiful angel. We love each other so much. There's no fear. There's no ego, no attitude, no secrets. If you don't remember anything from us tonight, remember this; Love, pure love, will never return to you void." Anthony concluded as he patted Fitz's back.

The older couple said their goodbyes and wished them a very happy married life as they walked away leaving Fitz and Olivia both in deep thought, that is until Carter spoke up, "I have no idea what that meant, daddy!" He exclaimed before stuffing his mouth with more of his Italian dish.

At the exact same time Fitz and Olivia exclaimed, "That's YOUR son!" while pointing at each other. That gave them yet another loud, deep, hearty laugh. One that they needed.

It was sometimes creepy being that in sync with a person and their friends often made jokes about how "corny" they were for being _that_ couple that finished each other's sentences or both reaching for the pepper at dinner, but each time that did happen, Fitz and Olivia fell deeper in love. They didn't find it _creepy_ or _corny_, loved being so in sync with one other.

Once their bellies were full from all the good eating and their cheeks burned from all the smiling and laughing, the trio decided it was time to head out. Fitz paid the tab and Olivia tipped the waiter, Fitz hated it and protested every time but Liv ignored him and still did it anyway. She, too, was a bit sassy like Kerry.

––––––

The following week, Olivia sat quietly in her mother's living room, gazing out of the window then she finally spoke drawing her mother's attention, "Momma, I- I think it's time that I tell Fitz what happened."

Maya couldn't do anything but smile, she was surprised but so happy to hear her daughter say this. She's been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Too long.

Maya was the only person who knew why Liv kept Fitz away. It wasn't her place to tell Fitz or anyone else in that matter but she always wished that her daughter would handle the situation differently. More maturely.

"Livy, I am so happy to hear you say that, baby. I know this has been hard for you but telling your husband and being able to lean on him for comfort will make things so much better."

"What if he hates me afterwards? What if he doesn't forgive me? I feel like I have ruined us. I should have told him long ago but I was too afraid back then, I was afraid that he'd leave and move on to someone better than me. Then I got the grand idea that if I got him to hate me or resent me first that it'd be easier for me to leave so I kept pushing him away, but he's- Fitz and Fitz doesn't have a hateful bone in his body and he only tried harder to make me happy. I feel so terrible. I don't want to lose him, mom. I don't know what I'd do without him." Olivia cried as she buried her face in her hands

"Livy.. Baby, I want you to hear me and hear me good. Fitz will not hate you. Fitz will not leave you. Like you said, he's Fitz and that's impossible. Fitz loves YOU, all of you. You are not your mistakes and if you want your marriage to work, you need to be honest with him so that you both can heal and move forward. It's not fair that you leave him in the dark, he walks around wondering what he's done for you to stop loving him the way that you used to."

"I haven't stop loving him though! I could never stop!" Olivia protested loudly, almost angrily.

"Livia, calm down and put yourself in Fitz's shoes then tell me that you wouldn't think that his love hasn't changed."

"You're right but it's just hard for me to love him fully because I wasn't able to-." Liv voice cracked as more tears poured from her eyes. Maya brought her into her embrace, consoling her only child. She whispered that everything would be alright repeatedly and kissed her forehead.

She knew Olivia was at her breaking point and she knew that her child missed her husband. She knew she was ready to share her pain in order to save her marriage. And she knew she had to be right by her side if things got worse.

"Olivia, anyone can hide because hiding is easy but facing up to things, working through the tough situations, that's what makes you strong and that's what makes a marriage stronger. It's time that you stop running and face this situation head on, baby because the more you pull away the easier it'll get for Fitz to let you go and I know you don't want that. Just talk to him, don't allow this fear and the "what if's" to control you. Life is about accepting the challenges, choosing to keep moving forward, and savoring the journey. Because what's done is done. And what's gone is gone. If you want to fly, you have to give up the weight of what's holding you down."

"I love you, momma. Thank you so much." Olivia said as she dried her eyes with her hands. After her mother's encouraging words and the thought of Tony and Kerry came back to mind, she knew what she had to do. She was tired of living in fear and she wanted her family back.

—

Fitz sat in his office going over a few documents then he cellphone started to ring drawing his attention, he looked down and read that name that glowed on the screen, he smiled and swiped it over to connect the call

"Hi." She said ever so softly as she smiled into the phone.

"Hi, Livy." He said back as he smiled but his smile soon faded and he became worried from her lack of conversation, "Uh, Liv? You alright? What's going on?"

"Yea. Yes. I'm fine. When you're done with work- do you think you can stop by the house? We- I- I need to talk to you about something." She uttered nervously into the phone, for a long while Fitz was quiet and she knew he was already in his head thinking the worse.

"Fitz?" She called and he nodded his head to answer her question but immediately remembered that she couldn't see, "Yea, Liv. I'll be over at 8 o'clock. Are you sure that everything is fine?"

"I'm sure. See you at 8." She said before ending the call.

X

HI!

Did you guys enjoy the Terry scene? Ha, I thought it was cute and a good idea, but sadly that was their first and last cameo! (Shoutout to T.P. for that idea!)

Anyway, what do you think is going on with Olivia?! She's been hiding this _secret_ for two years! Do you think Fitz will forgive her regardless of what she's done? Or will this be the straw to break the camel's back?

Find out in the next chapter!

-xo


End file.
